


Assistance of a Dragon

by Incertitude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita and Tanaka make their own little home video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> HJAHA I SAW THE WAY TANAKA STARED ENNOSHITA DOWN IN EPISODE 18 i just couldn't hold back.
> 
> Also in trivia it says Ennoshita is talented at film making??? so ofc this was created

Ennoshita’s camera was set up on a tall tripod fixated on the bed set in the perfect angle recording the actions of the two men on it.

Ennoshita’s moan laced pants fell from his pink bitten parted lips freely, his hips rising and dropping eliciting a higher pitched moan as Tanaka’s thick cock filled his ass again jerking inside. Tanaka was on his back absolutely mesmerized by his boyfriend riding him in earnest, they just switched positions yet Tanaka was trying not to bust a nut early and cut their home movie short. The older of the two rested his hands over soft thighs that worked on living a lithe body up only to drop back down making Tanaka’s hips buck up shakily on instinct.

“D-don’t move,” Ennoshita’s voice was full of air and was absolutely sensual, his hands ran up the hard muscle of Tanaka’s stomach and chest pressing flat over his taut chest feeling sweat and a heavy heartbeat, “ _stay still_ ,” Ennoshita leaned in brushing his lips over Tanaka’s open ones.

Almost instantly Tanaka ran his hand through the short hairs at the back of Ennoshita’s head deepening their kiss allowing their tongues to slide together, his other hand running up a pale thigh to grab a handful of one of Ennoshita’s ass cheeks.

Ennoshita’s delicious whimper melted on Tanaka’s tongue as his hips started to bounce again only quicker and shorter jumps, Tanaka’s cock almost slipped out a couple times when Ennoshita got desperate with his hips.

Tanaka couldn’t take it anymore, when their kiss broke his hands grasped Ennoshita’s hips gripping them now lifting and pulling them as his own hips began to piston up and down off the bed as he plowed into his boyfriend. Ennoshita’s cry were loud, his voice continued to rip from his throat translating the intense pleasure that jolted through him, his cock bobbing occasionally slapping Tanaka’s abdomen leaving splatters of pre-cum behind.

“ _You’re_ ,” Tanaka grunted as his face expression changed into intense focus as he fucked his lover hard feeling the jiggle of Ennoshita’s ass cheeks as they smacked his thighs, “ _so_ ,” another hard thrust, “ _fucking,_ ” he brought Ennoshita down harshly onto his swollen cock, “ _hot!_ ” his breath came out ragged when he stilled his hips.

Ennoshita was a fucking mess, his hair was tousled thoroughly, and his skin flushed pink, tears staining his cheeks and his mouth wide open showing off his beautiful tongue. His body was unsteady as he pulled his body off Tanaka, the older boys’ engorged cock slapping on his stomach when it slipped out of Ennoshita’s heat.

Ennoshita took in Tanaka’s wide grin on his own flushed face, Tanaka was growing his hair out too though keeping an undercut for his typical edgy feel, “y-you’re going to kill m-me..” Ennoshita spread his legs open, his cock aching for release, “w-wanna pick the last position?”

Tanaka groaned aloud at the sight and words, “look at your cute little hole, it’s all red and raw,” he stroked his own throbbing cock just for a little friction before he got up onto his knees, “face the camera and get on your hands and knees.

They were swift getting in position, Ennoshita was full of exhilaration when he felt Tanaka shift behind his presented ass, it felt shameful but he looked up at the camera anyway despite his flipping stomach, the camera was quiet and still as it stayed focus on them.

“Spread your legs apart nice and wide for me,” Tanaka’s husked voice pulled Ennoshita’s world apart in the best way, rough hands running down his dipped back as the younger male did as told pushing his knees further apart—he was pretty flexible which Tanaka always pushed to the limit sometimes.

Ennoshita’s asshole puckered with excitement when Tanaka rubbed the underside of his erection against it, “shit, your body is so eager for my cock,” his chuckle was more throaty than usual making the air thicker.

Ennoshita felt like putty whenever Tanaka’s heated touch was on his skin always making his heart race, when the head of Tanaka’s cock pressed against his ring of muscles Ennoshita tried to push himself back only achieving to force Tanaka’s dick to slip over his hole, a low whine came out revealing his frustration.

“Don’t act so slutty,” Tanaka ran a hand up Ennoshita’s body tangling his fingers in thick dark brown hair clasping a handful tugging back his lovers head, he doesn’t call his boyfriend a slut often but it’s always a turn on when he does, “hold still.”

Ennoshita was trembling as he did his best to keep himself from trying to fuck himself back on Tanaka’s dick when he lined the tip back against his hole; he shut his eyes still feeling the tug on his scalp as Tanaka still held his hair. He exhaled slowly when a firm grip was on his hip then Tanaka all at once shoved his cock entirely into Ennoshita’s quivering insides, the younger shuddered and squealed when his prostate was ran over abruptly. His cock leaking onto their sheets that they laid out specifically to make this home movie.

He almost came, not yet though. It was a nightmare to deny his body orgasm when Tanaka ruthlessly delivered heavy thrusts into him, Tanaka’s cock was so thick and long with gorgeous veins decorating it, Tanaka released Ennoshita’s hair to grab onto wide hips now watching his girth disappear into Ennoshita’s ass.

Ennoshita kept his eyes closed scared to see the camera positioned in front of the bed, he gripped at the bed sheets tugging on them as his stomach clenched madly, Tanaka’s grunt were loud and his hands were everywhere on his body at once. Even though Ennoshita did his best not to give in his body forcefully took its rightful orgasm, Ennoshita’s loud wail was broken and wanton as his thick come spurted onto the bed, his ass dancing and convulsing with excitement around Tanaka’s dick.

Tanaka harshly bit out a deep moan as he buried himself as deep as possible in his lover, his come spilling thickly inside Ennoshita as his thighs tightened.

The two stayed connected as they worked on catching their breath, Tanaka’s hand running soothingly over Ennoshita’s lower back.

Tanaka looked at the camera flashing a toothy grin, “cut.”

**Author's Note:**

> erosuuki.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very encouraging and uplifting, thank you for reading and I hope the beginning of 2016 is treating you well <3


End file.
